My Brat
by suteffani
Summary: A chat between two lovers. YuxShu. Rewritten.


"Hey, brat"

Yuki Eiri walked silently towards his destination.

_"Hi Yuki! I haven't seen you in a while! Mou...meany!"_

The man let out a low, raspy laugh as he crouched down, leaning his body closer to his little lover as he placed a bouquet of colorful flowers next to him.

"I know you're wondering as to why I haven't visited brat. And for your information I've been on a tour. So please spare me the useless crying."

_"YUKI! I haven't been crying, a lot. You're so mean to me!" _

The author simply scoffed. "Whatever."

_ "Mou...How did it go then? Did you sleep and eat properly? You better have."_

"Shut up. It was fine, I ate slept, sat on an extremely uncomfortable chair for hours on end signing books for mindless women. I can take care of myself, unlike what you and that annoying pest that is my brother-in-law- think."

_"Eh? You're so nasty! I'm only worrying because I care deeply_ _about you. And I too can take care of myself! I'm sure Seguchi-sama is only making sure you eat properly and rest, don't want you getting ill again. And what is so wrong about sitting down signing books and talking to fans? You're so ungrateful sometimes."_

"Sure, sure, blah blah blah."

Yuki reached down into his pocket and took out a much needed cigarette. He'd been craving for one all day, but that idiot brother-in-law of his had been breathing down his neck all morning. Heck all year.

_"Hey. No smoking! I thought I asked you to give up? COME ON YUKI, give up! You could die you know? What if you get cancer? Yuki you promised me you would give up!"_

"Would you just shut up. I didn't promise you anything, I only said it because you moron kept annoying me '_Yuki do this..' 'Yuki do that...' YUKI!'_. I have been smoking for 15 years, so if I was to die, I would have already died, you idiot."

_"You're so evil! How could you lie to me? I thought you loved me? And I don't talk like that. Well at least not **that** much!"_

After some seconds of whining her abruptly stopped_**. **"WHAT!!15 YEARS!! YUKI that's such a long time!!"_

The blond man just glared, as he took another drag of the ciggarete, that's hot fume was stinging his piercing eyes.

"Get over it brat! It wasn't the only thing I've lied about."

_"What? You've been lying to me? **YUKI!**"_

The novelist just ignored him.

"Whatever, I'm already late to meet my editor so I'll better go. God knows what that women will do if I'm late."

However before getting up, the blond novelist reached once again to his coat pockets, but this time instead of the "sticks of doom" as his brat so lovingly called it, he took out a bright pink labelled box.

"You want this?" A smirk played on the man's lips, as he showcased the contents of the box.

_"POCKY! Oh Yuki, thank you! I haven't had any in ages! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

His eyes softened. "What am I saying of course you want it. I'll leave it here brat."

_"Thank you Yuki!! I really miss you. You know that right?! Do you miss me too??"_

For a second Yuki felt his eyes moisten. However not wanting to show any emotion he quickly placed the bright pink snack on the cold marble ground.

"Here."

Just as soon as he placed it down he stood and started to leave.

_"Yuki, please don't go! Just tell me that you love me! Please!" _Cried the little singer._  
_

The blond man felt his heart miss a beat at that moment. He was battling with himself, his mind wanting to leave but his heart wanting to stay forever.

In the end his heart won.

"Damn you brat for doing this to me. I miss you so much every single day of my life, I feel so alone when I can't hear your ear-splitting voice. Your sparkling eyes and specially your little body next to mine! Every day of this damned life, I wake up to a cold bed and I feel empty. So empty. Without you I'm nothing. So yes I do love you Shuichi. I love and miss you so damn much. _I wish_ I could be there with you. But I know you'd hate me for it." At that exact moment a single tear trickled down his pale face as he turned to look at his brat.

"I love you. I love _you_. You damn brat."

After a few seconds of silence and Yuki did the one thing nobody thought him capable of, the author smiled.

One of those rare, dazzling, loving smiles that he reserved only for his little lover.

And as he looked at his sweet lovers amethyst eyes for one last time the cool spring breeze twirled around him echoing the words, _"I love you too, Yuki"_.

--

**_Here Lies Shuichi Shindou_**

**_An Amazing Young Man  
A Wonderful Vocalist_**

**_And A Much Loved Husband._**

**_April 16 1984- December 21 2006  
_**

--

_Yes, you have left me  
but you have not gone away.  
you rest deep inside my heart_

--

Yay thank you for reading this! I just felt really sad today so I decided to write this.

I got the idea for this from another fanfic written for another anime, so props to the writer (Check the story out it's probably in my favorites the storys called _**Sweet Pea,**_ it's a PoT one!)

Anyways just to clear some things up. It's been some years since the ending of the anime (I haven't read the manga yet!) I let him die at around 22, which is kind of nasty but _c'est la vie_!

.Shuichi 's dead but he died after him and Yuki got married.

.Yuki's visiting Shuichi's grave and talking to him (well gravestone picture really) and Shuchi's spirit is listening and talking to him aswell.

.Yuki obviously can't hear Shuichi, he just knows him well enough that he can tell what he would say if he was alive!

And finally I hope you liked it. I'm an amateur writer so you can give me criticism that would help a lot!

Thank you for taking your time reading this. xo


End file.
